In recent years, traffic flow in urban areas has become increasingly difficult to control. This has been found especially problematic in urban city centers where space is particularly limited and unable to accommodate the steadily increasing volume of vehicles that often concentrate there. It is also considered challenging not only in terms of transitory, short-term parking and/or long-term parking requirements, but also for protecting urban residents and buildings from atmospheric and noise pollution.
Efforts have been made to solve these problems, such as providing extensive classification of parking areas (i.e., dividing them into free parking zones, paid parking only parking zones, residents only parking zones, etc.). Although useful, difficulties have been experienced with patrons observing the various established regulations as well as relying on private and government authorities to enforce the same. Another approach has been institution of limited traffic areas. Such an approach, however, it has been found, also falls short of the level of traffic control that is desired.